WalrusGuy
Ni'cholas Walstrom', better known online as WalrusGuy, is an American YouTuber mostly known for his YouTube Poops and is one of the first Youtubers that uploaded YouTube Poops. WalrusGuy got banned from YouTube due to his use of Dr. Rabbit in two of his Poops. Dr. Rabbit is owned by Colgate, which sued WalrusGuy due to copyright issues. After WalrusGuy got banned, several people have tried to imitate him and call themselves names such as WarlusGuy (who is still trying to convince people he's WalrusGuy), WalrusGuyReturns, etc. So far, WalrusGuy's most popular video (prior to his account being hacked) was YouTube Poop: Arthur's Massive, Throbbing Hit with over 1 million views (the first of his videos to do so) and is the second known YouTube Poop to reach this amount, the first being Toys Gone Wild by Boogidyboo. After the trial against Colgate, WalrusGuy was unbanned, and all Dr. Rabbit YouTube Poops were slowly returning back YouTube. Recently, his page has gotten over 2 million views. He also has Newgrounds and DeviantArt pages, both under the username NAveryW. Most of his poops are based around the CD-i games, Super Mario World, and iCarly. WalrusGuy's account was recently hacked into and closed, removing all of his videos. According to Walstrom, he plans to leave YouTube Poop behind to work on more original material such as flash animation. However, he will still post videos on his NAveryW YouTube channel, which he is working on having restored. He is currently working on a Complete Works of WalrusGuy DVD. It will feature all 80+ videos he uploaded under the WalrusGuy name, and the DVD is also expected to include audio commentary, and a psuedo-documentary on the process of making a YouTube Poop. The DVD which will be released and distributed free on the internet as a torrent. Until then, all of his videos have been restored by a fan on his account, WalrusGuyMEMORIAL, and can be seen on his channel. Walstrom says he thanks the person dearly for doing so. On June 29, 2009, WalrusGuy's account was reopened by an anonymous person, who told Walstrom he had done so through a PM. While Walstrom still says he will "retire" from making YouTube Poops, he made one final video for the sake of closure, One More Final: I Need You(tube Poop) which was released July 1, 2009. (Since leaving the Poop comunity he has been working on a flash animated seriese, as well as lending his voice to Fanimations such as this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRPEIHyIJN0&feature=feedu ) As of early 2012, WalrusGuy's channel is now active again. He verified the poster as himself, and is now making YTPs again, the first being An unimportant announcement (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2rJiKh5Wx8). List of Videos Videos Up Until Hack * The Curse of Dr Rabbit * Link Gets Cancer * Link Gets a Job at Gwonam's Restaurant So He Can Earn Enough Money to Buy a Playstation 3 * Arthur's Massive, Throbbing Hit * Gwonam Gives Up * Mario Just Won't Admit He's Losing * Sonicdude3 Talks Without Lungs * Ron Stuart Makes You an Offer You Can't Refuse * Definitely a Good Season for Potato Chips * 2007 The Lost Poops of WalrusGuy * The FCC Shuts Down Rock TV * WalrusGuy's Over 9000 Subscriber Ratatacular * Mario Talks Without Lungs * ラビット博士のチョコレート塩辛いボール * The only Mama Luigi Poop Anyone Has Ever Made * Dr Rabbit's Greatest Pickup Line * Widescreen Ruins Youtube Poop * Introducing the Shiddy Bear * Morshu Accidentally Gives Link Plastic Surgery Instead of Lamp Oil * Puchi Eva School Shinji's Crappy Lunch * Mama Luigi Visits a Soapland * Where's the King * Degeneration * Duke Onkled Likes King Harkinian's Euugghhh * The Departure of Tandi * A Rabbit Puppet Traumatizes Some Schoolkids * Mario and Luigi Travel Through Time Part 1 * Mario and Luigi Travel Through Time Part 2 * Mario Farts in Luigi's Face For Twenty Four Seconds While I Play Unfitting Music * Dr Rabbit is Racist * Zelda Fails at Giving Tutorials * Mama Luigi Misinterprets the Koran * Dr Rabbit is a Scientologist * Sonic Sez No Sonic SAYS There's nothing more cool than * We ♥ Sonic's Butt * Mario and Luigi Just Won't Decline a Single Dare * Scooby Doo and the case of the Diabetes * The Ewoks Go Mad From the Revelation That Their Show Is No Longer Canon Videos Category:Famous Youtube Poopers Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Humans Category:Youtubers